First Kiss
by Ivana Wright
Summary: First kisses don't always occur in the most conventional fashion... Draco and Hermione pairing. Set during Chamber of Secrets. Possibly Canon. Hey, you never know...


F I R S T K I S S

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything associated with the Harry Potter franchise.**

**F I R S T K I S S**

--

Written by Ivana Review

© April 2008

Based on the novel by J.K Rowling

**--**

_First kisses don't always occur in the most conventional fashion…_

**--**

The monotone redundancy of the giant clock positioned just outside the main doors of Howarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry chimed for the ninth time when the hour hand ensconced itself symmetrically between numbers eight and ten. The timbre of the bell echoed through the massive castle long after the clapper was stilled once more.

Nine o'clock.

Normally at this time of the evening gaggles of students would still be sluggishly returning to their dormitories, spending time with friends ranking much higher on their priority lists than finishing an assignment or getting a reasonable amount of sleep.

But ever since the Chamber of Secrets was reopened not a student could be spotted out alone past six thirty, when dinner was consummated. Even before that time the attendees of the Magical Academy would seldom roam the school alone, not times like these.

That notwithstanding the sound of expensive dragon hide shoes colliding with the stone tiles blanketing the floor of the hall resounded through the desolate corridor at that late hour. Twelve-year-old, Draco Malfoy surveyed his vicinity with trepidation as discernible in his eyes as the gray hue that encompassed his pupils. Why was the young Slytherin Prince wandering these forsaken passages at this time of night given the alarming state of things?

Call it initiation to the Slytherin House Quidditch team.

Captain Marcus Flint had accosted the platinum haired pureblood at the beginning of the year declaring that if Draco intended to play on their team he would need to bring more to the team than new brooms and limited experience, as well as mediocre skill at the position of Seeker. Before Draco could reply Flint went into a speech about how every team member had to go through some sort of trial to prove that they had what it took to be on the team, that they were dauntless and resolute. Apparently, according to Adrian Pucey anyway, the tasks ranged from spending a night in the Forbidden Forest to breaking into another house's dorm to swiping prohibited potions and ingredients from Professor Snape's personal supply.

It would appear that the opening of the infamous Chamber of Secrets had planted several seeds of creativity in Flint's mind, for Malfoy was assigned his drudgery the day after the first person had been petrified.

Draco remembered that encounter quite clearly…

He had been walking back to the Slytherin dorm after returning from the library; he needed a textbook for his Charm's essay, when they found him. Just before the pureblood reached the dungeon entrance an arm shot out from behind a suit of armor and pinned him to a wall.

_Two Slytherin sixth years, Flint's cronies, held him in place, his feet flailing due to being more than a foot off the ground._

"_Good news, Draco. The team and I had a little meeting yesterday, and we decided what we want you to do for your test…"_

_Draco gulped as he caught the malicious glint in Flint's dark eyes, his horrible teeth protruding from his mouth as he sneered. _

"… _We thought it would be entertaining if you went for a stroll one evening, from the dungeons to the astronomy tower and back. Who knows, you might even see the Slytherin Heir… or his little pet… wouldn't that be something…?"_

_It would be something indeed_, Draco thought uneasily. Something that would make him scream, run away as fast as his shaking legs could carry him and possibly make him pee in his pants.

As he rounded yet another corner Malfoy found himself in the hallway where the original message was written. His already trembling legs broke out into a sprint as he attempted to get away from this infamous location as soon as possible. After he had put several corridors between himself and that site, Malfoy's sprint slowed to jog. His breathing gradually returned to its customary tempo, and Draco then took the time to see where his frantic feet had taken him. The late night strolls he had taken around the castle his first year at Hogwarts, due to his reoccurring insomnia, fled back into his memory as he remembered this hallway. It was corridor that connected the library to the Hufflepuff dormitories. A disgruntled frown creased Draco's thin lips as he realized that his brief dash had caused the pureblood to meander from his chosen path, thus prolonging this ghastly journey.

Creak .

Draco's head whipped around as he heard the sound of a door closing.

Someone else was there!

His hand instinctively went to his wand as he cautiously withdrew it from his robe pocket and held it in front of him. Slowly, he walked towards source of noise, which was in the vicinity of the library. As quietly as possible Draco's pace increased, his strides becoming longer and more assured.

When the Slytherin entered the hallways that housed the library he spotted the silhouette of a person. The figure was walking quickly, obviously in a hurry, but suddenly a sharp _boom_ rang through the hall as whatever the person was carrying cascaded across the floor.

--

"Shoot!" thirteen-year-old Hermione Granger softly bemoaned as the Potions textbooks she carried skidded haphazardly across the stone tiles. She knew that it was foolish of her to be out so late given the state of things, but she needed to get information about how to brew the Polyjuice Potion. Since it was such a taboo subject to discuss with teachers, Hermione knew her only option was to obtain the data she required by the cover of night. Looking back on her thought process now, Hermione did not think that she exercised the most brilliant logic in this situation.

She was just thankful that she didn't get caught. The Muggle born witch did consider borrowing Harry's invisibility cloak, but the adrenaline she felt about breaking the rules was overwhelming, clouding her senses and ergo her better judgement.

--

Draco slowly approached the figure, taking advantage of their preoccupation. As the Slytherin advanced he could make out the contour of the stranger. It was a girl, probably in her second or third year, given her shortness in stature. Her hair was brown and bushy…

_Granger!_

Indignation coursed through his veins. How dare she – a lowly Mudblood – walk the halls of these castles at this time of night; didn't she know how dangerous things were now – how dangerous it was for her? For being a bookworm and a know-it-all she sure was stupid. Draco wished that something would happen to her, something that would make her so petrified and frightened that she never would dare step out of her dormitory without her two goons of bodyguards – Potter and Weasel – again.

A wicked grin erupted upon Draco's physiognomy as a deliciously evil idea formed in his platinum hair covered head.

_He_ would scare her.

Yes, he could see it perfectly. He would cautiously creep up on her, ever so slowly. She would be totally ignorant. He bit his tongue to keep from cackling at the brilliance of his cunning.

His gray eyes squinted in the darkness, to better see his target.

Much like the symbol of his house, Malfoy slithered like a serpent as he approached his victim. She had just retrieved her possessions off the floor and was walking at a cautious pace in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. He could almost laugh at how easy this was going to be. Granger wouldn't know what hit her!

He was within inches of her now; if he reached out he would touch her without much strain. Inhaling silently through his nostrils, Malfoy prepared for the execution of his plan.

He leaned in slowly, his head gradually getting closer to her ear. Malfoy held his breath to avoid betraying his presence.

Finally, he was practically flush to the side of her head. Just before they rounded the next corner, Malfoy released a very snake like hiss into Granger's ear.

Draco could hear her breath hitch, and felt her entire body go rigid instantaneously. His ears waited patiently to hear her scream. But just as Draco anticipated an outcry, something very different happened.

Hermione spun around, with a surprisingly abrupt twirl. Hermione's face was the first part of her body to complete the turn. But unfortunately, Draco had yet to withdraw his own countenance from its close proximity to the Gryffindor's own head…

… And when Hermione finished her rotation to face her Slytherin rival, their lips meet in an unintentional kiss.

The unexpected contact caused both parties to freeze instantly. Any intention Hermione had of screaming from terror wilted on the tip of her tongue at this scandalous situation.

Draco's mind was spinning too rapidly to even process his jumbled thoughts. All he knew was that his lips were on Granger's – and he was doing nothing about it.

He was furious with his body for not retreating from the strange turn of events. But his traitorous mind was too busy noticing how soft and full Granger's lips were. They felt as delicate as rose pedals, lightly caressing his skin. Her mouth ever so lightly pressed against his, not so much that they were mashed together, but a gentle and simple touch. It would not register in Draco's mind until a later date that he was currently experiencing his first kiss.

His first kiss…

… With Granger…

… _Hermione_ Granger…

… Gryffindor know-it-all…

… Side kick to Saint Potter…

… A Mudblood…

… She was kissing him?!

What was going on? This is…

_-_

… _So wrong!_ That was what Hermione Granger was thinking as her lips remained pressed against Draco Malfoy's. This was wrong, unacceptable, impossible, and utterly ludicrous. But those realities were disregarded as the Gryffindor realized that this was her first kiss.

Her first kiss…

… With Malfoy….

… _Draco_ Malfoy…

… Pompous Slytherin git…

… Potential Heir of Slytherin…

… Bigoted prat…

… He was kissing her?!

What was going on?

-

Concurrently, they broke apart. Staring intently at one another, each with their mouths agape. The reality of what had just taken place was soaking in, like a spilt jar of ink on a white rug. The stain that would result from the accident would be there permanently, as would this their memory of this mishap. Neither could form coherent words to express their shock, so the two stood there for several minutes.

But suddenly the spell was broken, and the two came crashing back down to the reality of what had just occurred. Both of their faces contorted into similar expressions of horror and disgust.

And then in perfect unison they shouted:

"YOU KISSED ME!"

FIN

**Endnote: **Just another quick little oneshot. I wrote this before in my repost of The Fantastic Facilitation of Felix Felicis, but this a possible prequel to Draco's Opinion. I hope you all enjoyed this, I had fun writing this, and the idea had been bouncing around in my mind for a bit. Please review and let me know what you thought of this fic, I greatly appreciate every single review I receive. You guys have been awesome, your feedback has been wonderful encouragement for my writing.

xo_Ivana_


End file.
